After CollegeAnd Death: Sadness and Sorrow
by Liabdeh
Summary: It's the sequel of my story, After College. After the breathtaking ending, what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: Kim Possible" and all characters within (c) The Walt Disney Company and its related entities. Kim Possible created by Mark McCorkle & Bob Schooley. All rights reserved. (These sentences are owned by Sobriety). I don't do this story with the goal to make money, but if you want to sue, I've enough money to counterattack.

SUMMARY: Kim disappeared four years, and nobody knows what she did. Now she is back, and everything will be different…or not? Kigo.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I NEED BETAREADERS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

So here we are. You followed me and my madness in this story. For the people who are joining us, this story is the sequel of **After College**. If you didn't read it, you will be lost, so you know what you have to do.

Before anyone complains, yes, I know, this chapter will be short. Well, at least I'm in time. So, enjoy it and worship me ^^.

KP FF: After College...And Death: Sadness and Sorrow, sequel of After College (Yes, Sapphicpensil doesn't own the idea anymore ^^)

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

Her target was moving, surrounded by her bodyguards. They entered in a big building.

She sighed. The security, high level, would not be really a problem. She was too good to be stopped by that. No, the main issue was the way she had to do her mission: the threat that somebody could unmask and recognize her was high, and it was the last thing she wanted. After all she had to do to disappear completely from the world one year ago, she wouldn't be pleased to be discovered.

Banishing the thought, she went back to her observations. She had all she needed, so she decided to leave her hide before being spotted. Tonight, she would act.

* * *

The full moon, shining in the sky, enlightened a black silhouette on the roof of a building. She took an object similar to a rifle and fired without a sound toward another one, the same she had spied earlier this day. Her hook went through a wall and she tied the rope linked to it at a vent. She tested the resilience of the "bridge" and let herself slide under the rope until she reached her target. She used a small laser to cut a hole in a window and opened it. She was in the place, and the easy part was done.

She wandered a little in the building before finding what she was looking for. Well, now it was time for the hardest part of her job.

Should be only four heavily armed and trained bodyguards…Nothing to really worry about… Her mind teased.

Oh, drop it! One lucky bullet or one unlucky move and this job will become a pain in the ass.

Maybe literally. Her mind snickered.

Don't remind me of that!

She threw a smoke bomb in the room where two bodyguards were and followed it. In the confusion, she only needed two smooth moves to let them lying unconscious on the floor. However, the bomb had made enough noise to warn the two others who were waiting for her, guns ready. She barely dodged the rain of bullets directed to her.

Well, really well trained. Lucky for me, I'm better.

She launched a decoy, a grenade not armed to force them to dive behind covers, and she quickly entered the room. The time for them to react, it was too late: she was already on them, and soon they were unconscious as well.

Well, one thing left to do!

She entered the last room, where her target was.

-"I don't know who you are, but my men are on the way and I doubt you want to deal with them."

-"I'll have finished before they reach this room." She stopped and just stared at her target.

-"What do you want?"

-"You recently attacked a gang. I'm here to make you understand it was a bad idea."

-"You…You…You're **HER**? But…But there are rumours like what you are dead…"

She snickered under her hood.

-"So consider me like a spirit who will deal with you if you keep going."

Her target looked absolutely panicked and took a gun which laid on a desk. Before her target could use it, she had grasped it, turned it against her target's knee and fired.

-"That's for you to remember my warning. Consider you as lucky I didn't shoot both of your knees and elbows."

With these words, she turned back and went through the door. When the other men of her target arrived some minutes later, they were not able to find her in the building.

From the roof of the other building, she was smiling while looking at them.

Efficient…but maybe a little slow.

Then she checked her watch and frowned.

Crap, I'm late. I should move, or they will chew my ass.

A half-hour later, she was in a warehouse near the river. Two men exited the shadows.

-"What were you doing? You finished your mission three days ago! How could you be late?" One of them scowled.

-"I had a business to take care of."

-"You know what They think about your interactions with your past."

-"And you know what I've always said to Them: it's none of their business."

The second coughed, interrupting them.

-"We're going away of the point, there." The attention of the two other went back to him, and he continued: "They want you to go back to the Last Temple before the end of the week."

-"Did They say why?"

He looked at her, arching an eyebrow.

-"Okay, okay, forget I asked." She sighed. "Say to Them I'm on the way."

* * *

She was back for the first time in two months and, as always, the landscape was breathtaking: the forest and rock mountain around had a wild look nothing could harm, not even the low and old-looking buildings at the bottom of one of the peak. She took a deep breath, and began to walk toward the buildings.

As soon as she reached them, she was greeted by one of the eldest who was meditating.

-"Welcome back, Shego."

* * *

Author Note: Okay. How many of you believed it was Kim? If the answer is none, just say it to me, I'll stop writing…If I can't surprise you, writing is useless… (Personally I hate reading something predictable…or at least too predictable).

A last thing: I lost the reference of the people who had offered to betaread me, so if you can't manifest yourself again, it would please me.

Oh, and a really last thing: I have the material to write another chapter (it is already written) but after that, it's the darkness (well, I have the outlines, but I have not too much time on my hand, so it could take a little time for me to post the next chapter…). Well don't worry, I will come out one day or another ^^.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: Kim Possible" and all characters within (c) The Walt Disney Company and its related entities. Kim Possible created by Mark McCorkle & Bob Schooley. All rights reserved. (These sentences are owned by Sobriety). I don't do this story with the goal to make money, but if you want to sue, I've enough money to counterattack.

SUMMARY: Kim disappeared four years, and nobody knows what she did. Now she is back, and everything will be different…or not? Kigo.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I NEED BETAREADERS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I'm back. Well, I never really left, but with my exams ans my job this summer, I really didn't have time to write new parts of this story, which is why this chapter will be short : it's made of what was already written. Well, at least, I had new ideas, and now I can see of this story will go. As soos as I will have time (well, and I'm working on a personal project aside, s o I will have to share it) I will go back to writing this story.

If I'm posting this chapter now, it's because I'm still receiving review of people who want the story updated. So, here we go, with a short chapter which will raise new interrogations. To the people who followed my speech until now, well, thank you. I'll try to update more frequently, but I can't guarantee anything. For now, just enjoy the chapter!!!

KP FF: After College...And Death: Sadness and Sorrow, sequel of After College (yes, Sapphicspencil doesn't own the idea anymore ^^)

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

She was standing in a corridor, waiting to be introduced to the Council of Elders. She was there since fifteen minutes already and it seemed she would be here longer than she had expected. Her mind began to wander, and before she could prevent it, memories surfaced.

**Eighteen months ago:**

Shego was a wreck. For almost two months, she had been looking for Kim, or her body…or anything about her in all the coasts and hospitals of the area. She was unable to sleep, and even when she managed, nightmares were harassing her. Every times she closed her eyes, she was seeing her fall, unable to stop it and she was seeing her body hitting the rocks just above the sea.

Little by little, she had lost her hopes. The day before, she had finally accepted the fact that Kim was no more here and she had spent the day and night crying.

Early in the morning, a thought had managed to go through the sadness overwhelming her mind:

_They don't know…Nobody knows…Them…They deserve to know what happened._

**Back to present:**

A voice calling her name brought her back to the reality. It was time for her to report the results of her last mission.

She entered the room. As always, it was empty: they believed that to fully reach their mind's potential, they had to avoid any disturbances. The five masters were seated on the floor, and she sat in front of them.

-"Did you accomplish your mission, young one?" Ashtar, Master of the Knowledge, asked. He was considered as the head of the council, even if they were all equals.

-"Yes. I exchanged the objects, and they re now unable to do any harm to their people."

-"Good."

-"But why did you take so much time to come back? Shouldn't the mission have been easy for you?" Yu-Hao asked bitterly. He was the thief master.

_Well, only by name now._ Shego's mind snickered.

She didn't let that appear on her face, though. The old man was bitter and didn't like her – almost an understatement – but he was mainly fair toward her. She answered.

-"I had some private matters to take care of."

Maghlin, the Weapon's Master, exploded.

-"What did we say to you about your previous life? It's the past! You must leave it behind if you want to go forward."

Shego instinctively put a hand on her chocker. The same one Kim had put on her before dying. Her gaze filled with sorrow, she answered with an atone voice:

-"My past is with me, it will always be with me." Regaining her composure, she added: "And believe me, you don't want me forgetting my past."

-"Oh, and why that?" Mahglin mocked.

Shego smirked, but was cut before she could answer.

-"Enough, you two!" Andronys interrupted them. As the master of strategy, he had some power on all of them. "Shego, we already said we disapprove your attachment to your past. Don't force us to act."

-"Hey, maybe I'll consider that when you'll stop spying me!"

Ga'nhtara, the Master of Fight, spoke:

-"We never spied you."

Shego looked toward him, unconvinced.

-"Really? So why do I feel all these people observing me even when I'm alone here? And what about the one who followed me everywhere these last seven months?"

They all tilted and looked at each other. Ashtar spoke for all of them:

-"Yes, we observe you here, but we never ordered somebody to follow you."

-"It could be a problem", Andronys added with gravity. "Shego, you're dismissed. We will think about that and we will summon you later to tell you our conclusions."

* * *

She was in her room, lying on her bed, her hands crossed behind her head.

_So, someone is following me. I wonder if it is because of them, or because of I am._

She sighed.

_Well, I suppose next time, I could try to ask him myself._

She began to wonder who, if it was because it was her, was aware of the fact she was alive…Alive. It brought back to her sad memories. The memories of how she had broke to them the news of **her** death.

**Eighteen moths ago:**

She wasn't ready. She knew she would never be ready, but she had to do that. It had to be her. She had left her trademark catsuit, and she had put aside her revealing clothes. She was just wearing black pants and a long-sleeved black blouse. She had combed her hair and tied it in a ponytail.

She reached the door and stopped. To action the bell seemed to be an effort she couldn't do.

_Breath. You don't have the choice. It was your fault. You're responsible._

_How's that?_ Her mind inquired.

_I could have grasped her and saved her. I could have asked her to tell me why she was so sad. I could just have kidnapped her, or I could have refused the contest, or I could have…_

_But you didn't_.

_No._

_So, stop resisting and do it. You know she is dead. They don't know, and they are looking for her, waiting for her._

Ding-Dong. The bell rung.

* * *

Well, one last thing: I really want some feedback on the title of the sequel…I had difficulty to find one, and I settled for this one, but…well, I'm not too sure, so if you could give me your two cent on it…


End file.
